


双生

by Bittersugar



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 15:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18471343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersugar/pseuds/Bittersugar
Summary: 他们就这样站在原地僵持着，保持着即将被破坏的微妙平衡。Dante确信只要自己有所动作，对方一定会毫不犹豫地进攻。如果对方是在“模仿”Vergil，那么他就得在躲开Yamato的同时躲避不知会从何处出现的Summoned. Sword，然后拿到自己的剑和枪并在房子被完全破坏之前离开这里。多年来同恶魔战斗的经验多多少少让他觉得这大概是魔界出品的复制品，而且看起来还是没有语言能力的不完美的那一种。





	双生

**Author's Note:**

> 12年写的黑历史  
> 文笔幼稚剧情简单，独轮车

 

 

 

 

　 老旧残破的风扇要死不活地转动着，发出令人心烦的噪声。几乎失去功能的家电如今有了新的存在意义——斯巴达之子的飞镖靶子。

    

    Dante坐在事务所唯一一把算得上椅子的椅子上，脚搭上宽阔却掉了不少漆的红木桌子，双腿随意交叠着。他没有穿上衣，对于男人来讲略有些长的头发滴着水，和身上一样带着刚洗完澡的水汽。    

 

    椅子的前腿由于他的后仰而抬起了，这个有些危险的动作半魔早就习以为常。他的飞镖——番茄汁上的金属盖子——被拿在左手里，而右手则负责发射。小小的攻击在恶魔的力量下变得可怕，盖子甚至可以穿过同为金属的扇叶而钉在墙上，当然还有一部分陷在沙发里。Dante眯着眼做出瞄准的动作——即使实际上他并不需要这么做。但他认为自己现在一定帅气极了，尤其是Vergil这冷气源不在的时候，阳光的Dante又复活了。    

 

    这样的想法令他心情大好，他做了一个投篮的动作，瞄准的是风扇最有难度的吊绳部分。    

 

    然而很显然Dante忽略了这样做的后果，于是在被激起的灰尘中，Dante用惊愕的蠢脸与表情阴暗的Vergil对视——   

 

    搞毛啊？！

 

　　Dante做好了被穿胸的准备，视死如归地闭上眼睛。然而熟悉的疼痛并没有如预期袭来，他睁开眼睛，只看到Vergil绕开风扇的残片，无视一切地把手中放着Yamato的蓝色帆布袋立在硕大的琴箱旁边。继而把工作的报酬放在堆满Pizza外卖盒的茶几上，转身上楼。    

 

    “呃，嗨，我说Vergil......哥？”    

 

    然而回应他的只有踏上破旧楼梯的脚步声和冷酷无情的蓝色背影。    

 

    看着双生哥哥冷静到诡异的动作，Dante很没出息地怀疑对方是不是看不到自己。心虚地跟着上楼，却看到Vergil正在整理自己的衣服。    

 

    “你在干什么，Vergil？别告诉我你又想跑去魔界观光！”   

 

     ......    

 

    “嘿，Vergil，哥，看在撒旦的面子上你能不能理我一下？！”    

 

    ......     

 

    “好吧好吧，弄坏了风扇是我的错，但是老哥你就原谅我不要不说话好不好？要是生气的话......我，我让你穿胸还不行吗？！”

　　

    终于，Vergil抬起头瞥了一眼貌似做出很大牺牲而显得非常可怜的Dante，用一贯的阴冷声音道:“穿不穿胸什么时候由你来决定了？”说完，继续忙着手中的工作，他把两套干净的衣服装好，以备换洗之用。    

 

    他知道Dante一定在身后泪眼吧嚓地看着他，但是他并不想做出任何解释。明明知道破坏家具会让自己生气却依旧去做，比起大打一场倒不如让他在心里多受点煎熬来得有用。    

 

    面对着一言不发地哥哥，Dante没有试图忍耐。他上前抓住Vergil的手强迫他停止动作，Vergil用冰冷的眼神看着他，他能看到身为半魔的弟弟眼神中的狂乱以及无法掩饰的恐惧——他害怕了，害怕Vergil离开。    

 

    他抽出被弟弟攥住的手，解释道:“我接到了委托要去其他城市，你留下来看家，别再搞出什么乱子了。”    

 

    Dante觉得一瞬间自己就松懈了，为了掩饰心情，他故作不屑地吹了声口哨，把手插在兜里摇摇晃晃地下楼。他可听见Vergil说的是别再搞出什么乱子，既然是“再”，就说明对于刚才的风扇他已经不计较了，要快点在Vergil改变心意之前把风扇处理掉。  

 

    说是处理，其实也不过是把那堆碎片扔到堆了披萨盒和过期报纸的墙角去。Dante环顾了一下屋子，发现除了二楼兄弟俩的房间以外，到处都是急需收拾。    

 

    但是没关系，这才像个家不是吗？啊，当然，是他和Vergil的家。

　　

    Vergil下楼的时候Dante正夹着电话，就算是外面路过的大婶都知道Dante想要做什么——在这个小镇你绝对找不到比他更喜欢Pizza的人。Vergil有些担忧，报纸上说穿红色以及吃番茄都会使人变傻。    

 

    然而未等打通，事务所的大门就被人以看似豪爽实则蛮横的方式一脚踹开。于此同时Dante放下了电话，相当热情地迎了上去——他闻到了Pizza味。    

 

    Lady依旧是老样子背着骇人的武器，她整理着因为骑摩托车而被风吹乱的黑色短发。手上的Pizza香气四溢。

 

    “嗨，Lady，你——”    

 

    Lady推开迎接、确切地说是迎接Pizza而来的Dante，有些疲惫地向沙发走去。Dante知道她是真的累了，因为把Pizza放在茶几上时，这财迷竟然对那上面的钱熟视无睹。一股不详的预感击中了他，但是在Dante开口之前，悲剧就已经发生了。

　　

    “哦！”仿佛被什么东西扎到一般，Lady发出一声惊叫。她把手摸向沙发，拿出了一个陷在海绵里的金属片。

 

    Dante下意识地回头看向Vergil，对方正一脸阴沉地看着他。

 

    “那是，呃，番茄汁的盖子——不过在我们老家那里把这个叫飞镖，对，飞镖。”Dante一边打着哈哈，一边小幅度地滑开，以便和Vergil保持距离让自己的身心处于危险之中。

 

    “需要我送你回老家玩吗，Dante？”

 

    Vergil向前迈了一步，让Dante企图退开的计划前功尽弃。恶魔的老家很显然是魔界，当然也可以引申为地狱。

 

    Lady叹了口气:“好了，你们兄弟不要再秀感情了，我这次来是有正事跟你们说，说完Vergil再送Dante下地狱也不迟。都知道最近恶魔的数量好像比平时增加了吧，看来是要发生什么大事也说不定。也许是因为你们住在这里，其他地方都很乱，尤其是西部，所以我也接到了不少委托。你们有没有感觉到什么异常？”

 

    这一番话信息量确实很大，以至于听到最后Dante只能思考最近几天的感觉而忘记了Lady建议Vergil送他下地狱——当然Lady也没在乎他的意见，因为Vergil几乎是立刻就摇了摇头表示什么也没感觉到。

 

    在这点上Lady是极其信任Vergil的，比起Dante这二货，他的双生哥哥不知道比他可靠多少倍。既然如此，得到这样的答案也就没有留下来的意义。

 

她打开盒子拿了块Pizza叼在嘴里，笑着对Dante说钱她记在账上了，接着在Dante抗议前离开了，只给两兄弟留下了一个少了一块的Pizza和又变多了的账单。

 

    “我一直梦想着，”Dante把脸埋在手里，声音异常凄凉，“梦想着有一天能还完债，不过现在我知道了——梦想，始终只是梦想......”

 

    看着Dante沮丧的模样，Vergil把Pizza推到他面前:“至少，你现在有一盒少了一块的Pizza。”

 

     _ _而且我也在你身边__ _ _......__

 

    Vergil在心中默默地补上这句话，他并没有告诉Dante的打算和必要，因为对方已经鬼哭狼嚎着 _ _老哥我爱你__ 这类的蠢话扑了上来，企图把鼻涕蹭在他几乎是一尘不染的蓝色大衣上。丝毫没有犹豫地闪开让对方栽到地板上，Vergil在心里抱怨着没有Yamato在手不能直接穿胸真是不爽。

 

    抬头看了眼时间，Vergil知道他必须要走了，越快地解决这件事，他就能越早回来，越早回到Dante身边。当然也期望那时事态是发展到最好的一面。

 

    他把蓝色的帆布袋背在肩上，拎起刚刚整理的袋子。

 

    Dante正从地板上爬起来，看着整装待发的老哥有些吃惊，“这么快就走？不等到天黑吗？哦撒旦啊，你该不会是要使用什么交通工具吧？！”

 

    “我需要沿途打探一些情报。”Vergil打量着墙上挂着的武器，思忱着要不要带上一两样。

 

    “是是，”Dante露出痞笑，“只要你板着脸往那一坐，就会有火爆的姑娘围着你团团转，为了和你搭讪她们能一直从市长的情史说到自家小母狗的待产期！”

 

    Vergil背对着他，嘴角小弧度地上翘了一下。他放弃了挑选武器的想法，这些看起来都不适合他用。于是在关门之前他甩下了一句话:“别像个妒妇一样，Dante。”

 

    ......

 

    “Vergil！混蛋你给我回来！你这个白痴！！”

　

  　过路的大婶发誓她永远也忘不了那天看见的那一幕。

 

　　一向冷清的、只有两兄弟相依为命的事务所大门被快速地打开又合上了，沉稳可怕的哥哥背着拎着行李大有一去不复返之势光速离开了他们的家，。而后过了几秒，那个风风火火的弟弟以同样快的速度打开门破口大骂着 _ _Vergil你给我回来__ 、 _ _现在不回来以后就别想回来了__ _ _、__ _ _你才是妒妇你全家都是妒妇__ 这种明显忘了他们是一家人而又无限引人想入非非的话。

 

后来整个小镇的人都知道了，事务所的主人不仅爱吃Pizza，还被他哥哥当成妒妇抛弃了——不过这些都是后话了。                  

                          

 

            

　　Vergil不得不承认Dante的乌鸦嘴不是一般的灵验。他刚把手中的行李放到座位上面的储物处，对面就坐了两个身材火辣的女性。只是Vergil对她们丝毫不感兴趣，他想如果Dante在，也许会和她们打得火热，然后在下车的时候来一句总结性发言——

 

     ** **果然还是杂志上的尺寸好！****

 

    这样想着，他脸上的线条稍微缓和了一点。手指微微握紧装着Yamato的袋子，今天一天都没穿胸，稍稍有点不习惯。

 

    看见Vergil脸上的表情不再那么阴冷，两个女孩开始展开攻势进行搭讪。

 

    “嘿，帅哥，你的发型真独特，你这是要去哪？”

 

Vergil报了一个地处南部小镇的名字，他已经看见了她们手中的票，目的地是一致的。

 

    “哦真巧，我们也正要回那儿去！你一个人吗？该不会是要去那儿找你的女朋友吧！”说话的人眯起一只眼，调皮地打趣着，但是她又忽然变得严肃，然而变化的速度绝对不胜过Dante，“不过给你个忠告，可千万别在半夜出门。”

 

    面对女孩关于女朋友的言论，Vergil不做任何表示。但是他知道继续进行这愚蠢的谈话并非无用的，挑高了一边的眉毛:“理由。”    

 

    “哈，也许说出来你可能不信，人们都知道，南部很安宁，但也仅限于白天。晚上的话，可是会很危险的。虽然你看上去很强，但是相信我一定要小心。”

 

    Vergil点了点头算作回答，便闭目养神不再说话。看来今晚就注定不会安宁，至少他得先解决了小镇上那一打低级的恶魔。他又握紧了身侧放着的蓝色帆布袋，虽然隔着布料但爱刀的手感依旧清晰。

 

   _ _希望那个傻货不会给我惹出什么乱子__ _ _......__

 

    对面的女孩依旧喋喋不休地展开话题，至于是不是从市长的情史到自家小母狗的待产期Vergil并不知道，也不关心。

 

    不置可否，他想到了Dante。  

 

　　而某个被挂念着的半魔依旧埋在沙滩比基尼的美女杂志里，即使这本书他已经看到能记住每一个模特泳装的尺寸和颜色的程度。没有委托的事务所主人很无聊，没有Vergil的Dante更无聊。

 

    但说实话他并不担心Vergil此次外出，他不需要担心，也没必要担心。曾经分别的漫长年月中他都不曾担心过，那么回家前的几天，还有什么可惦记的呢？

 

    美女们雪白的皮肤被镀上暖暖的淡黄，呈现出日落人归时的温馨恬适。然而Dante合上了杂志随手扔在桌上。起身拿起衣架上搭着的T恤，上面皱出了不少褶但是他并不介意。出门前他看了下墙上的武器，也许他该带上Ebony和Ivory，但是那样两把双枪实在是过于引人注目而他身上也没有能放得下它们的地方。最后，他拿上了Navan。带着电吉他去酒吧看起来要正常得多了不是吗？

 

   他把Navan背在身上，离开事务所时特意没有锁门。没人会来这里偷窃，谁都知道事务所的主人是个穷光蛋；没人会来开门或去酒吧接他回家，因为Vergil同样不在。为了防止回来的时候找不到那该死的钥匙而一脚把门踹开，不锁门是最好的方式。

 

    褪下了惯穿的红色大衣的恶魔猎人，像一个真正的人类青年一样，背着电吉他的身影隐没在充斥快感与欲望的不醉之夜里。

 

 

 

　　Dante推开酒吧的木门，显然作为一个常客，他的出现引起了众人的侧目。一些热情的小姐们对他抛出媚眼，没有平时红色大衣看起来的标志性让她们对Dante又产生了新的感觉。

 

    把Navan靠在身旁的空处，Dante坐在了吧椅上接过老板在他进门时就准备好的酒。酒吧里的人明显多了不少，也许真的是因为他和Vergil的关系，附近的恶魔数量大大减少，夜晚也变得安逸。他有点后悔带了武器出门，如果喝醉了落在这里也是件麻烦事。镇上有太多人对事务所和它的主人好奇。

 

    “已近很久都没见到你了啊，Dante，生意还要承蒙你照顾呢。”中年发福的大叔干完了手中的活，开始同常客闲聊起来，也算是一种保住客源的老套方法。

                                                                                    

    Dante解决掉剩下的酒，把杯子推给老板示意他再来一杯:“我可不认为你会需要一个穷鬼照顾，别看我这样，最近也是在工作的。”借着撩拨头发的动作，Dante不意外地看到身边的女性爱慕的目光。他们的距离不算远，能听见带着笑意的交谈。

 

     _ _哦，撒旦，这可真美好不是吗？__

　　    

    酒很快就被滑了过来，只是杯子换成了小一号的。Dante挑眉，他很确定自己的酒量，也很确定老板知道他的酒量。

 

    老板尴尬地笑了笑:“我可不希望你哥哥再来把客人全都吓跑，上帝啊，那太可怕了！”

 

    他真的不知道为什么兄弟俩的性格会相差那么多，但是他永远都记得那个穿着蓝色大衣和Dante长得一模一样的人黑着一张脸，一言不发地走进来——跟蓄谋已久的酒后乱性一样——扛起第一次喝得烂醉的某人雷厉风行地走出。期间有些酒友试图阻止，但对方的一个眼神就让他们几乎落慌而逃，坐在Dante身边的小姐们发誓当时看到了一股黑气并且温度骤降。

 

    不自觉地打了个冷战，显然Dante自己也回想起那天晚上他遭遇了怎样的非魔性对待，Vergil简直就是想干死他！

 

    “哦是的，他大概是哪根面部神经搭错了。不过他出门了，所以我保证，保证不会再发生上次的事了。”试着耸耸肩表示并无大碍，Dante安慰着自己也安慰着别人，Vergil说了会几天之后回来，那家伙一向该死的守时。

 

    Dante可以肯定他说完Vergil不在的同时身边人们的神经立马放松了，他甚至听到了老板激动的祷告。

 

    一股柔和的香水味向他袭来，一只白皙的手搭上了小臂。金发女子大胆地向Dante搭讪，红色低胸的裙子衬托出她丰富的资产。

 

    “好久不见了，Dante。你最近在搞音乐？这吉他真酷！”

 

    没有对吉他做出任何解释，Dante吹了个口哨:“我打赌你的姐妹们刚才是在选出最漂亮的姑娘过来对吗？嘿，我觉得她们选对了。”

 

    听出Dante话中的意思，女子微微向前以露出更令人垂涎的部位。她压低了声音:“上帝真不应该在给你一副好模样之后又给你一张能让所有姑娘都高兴的嘴，这太要命了，Dante，你可真是个有罪过的男人。”

 

    “不不，这可不是上帝给的，是恶魔才对。”Dante脸上带着轻佻的微笑，亦真亦假。

 

    “哦你可真幽默！”女子轻笑出声，回头向身后的姐妹们做了个“OK”的手势。Dante知道，他马上就会度过一段相当美好的时间。

    

 

 

    下火车的时候Vergil衷心地感到轻松，从中午到傍晚，他进行了一场无意义的、浪费时间的并且非常聒噪的旅行。也许他真的不应该选择现代的交通工具，这样就可以不用忍受对面两个女孩喋喋不休的谈话。

 

    他需要找一个旅馆，就算他不需要休息也得有一个放行李的地方。

 

    半魔放慢了速度，只要赶在天黑之前到达镇中心就可以。这里与他和Dante居住的地方没有什么不同，街边同样有挂着看起来就很傻的红色招牌的Pizza店、木质大门的酒吧、在街头巷尾乱窜的孩子，以及时不时路过的人。只是平静外表下隐藏着的黑暗，斯巴达之子已经看出了二三分。

 

    早期他曾经为了父亲留下的一个脚印而不断在城镇中寻觅，他去了一个又一个地方，然而失望总是比希望大得多。所以即使是像现在这样看见斯巴达的铜像，Vergil也不会停下来。

 

    然而他知道，除了他和Dante以外的恶魔都会用什么态度和观念来看待自己的父亲，都会用什么眼神注视那代表荣耀与敬畏的铜像。情况也许真的有些棘手，暮色笼罩之中他已经看见一些不善伪装的低级恶魔露出了猩红色的眼。

 

    火车上的女孩是对的，街道上已经没有居民了，换句话说，剩下的都不是居民了。

 

    Vergil没有回头，他已经召唤出Summoned. Sword，剑气环绕在身周蓄势待发。现代的火器从来不能博取他的信任，蓝色的帆布带已经从肩头滑到手中。继续有条不紊地行走，身后被钉在墙上的恶魔发出的惨叫不足以让他驻足。

 

    转过拐角时他依旧没有放慢速度，几乎是在瞬间抽出Yamato迎面斩上扑过来恶魔。Vergil眼神冷酷，这里不过是城镇的一角，而被他吸引而来的，也不过是这城镇一角的恶魔。

 

　　大概是一周前，他察觉到魔界出现的变化。两位高等恶魔来到了人界，目标很显然是他和Dante。对方没有主动出手不代表没有危险，他很庆幸Dante对魔界的感知不如自己这般敏感，至少他到现在都没发现，或者说只是发现了却没有提出。

 

    除了他自己，Vergil不想Dante再和魔界扯上什么关系。

 

    甩刀收鞘，重新拉好袋子的拉链。Vergil大力推开唯一一家还亮着灯的旅馆的大门，很显然他的到来吓到了店主。

 

    矮个子的男人在柜台后边小幅度地瑟缩着，身为本地居民的他当然知道夜晚代表着什么。眼前的旅人神色冰冷，不仅背着奇怪的长条布袋，还在天黑之后出现，可谓是全身充满疑点。

 

    “一间单人间。”

 

    Vergil打量了一眼对方，把一张面值可观的钞票扔在柜台上。拿过钥匙，Vergil径自上了二楼。钥匙牌会告诉他房间在哪里，不需要男人的指示。然而半魔出众的听力让店主的一句喃喃滑入他耳中。

 

    “真是太像了……”

 

    皱眉，他太清楚这句话一般都会被用在什么地方。声音带了警惕，显得更加威严:“你刚才说什么？”

 

    “啊，我......”店主很显然没意料到自己无意的低语会被对方听见，略微停顿了一会儿说道，“我的意思是说，你跟前几天来过的客人长得实在太像了。他也穿着这种长款的大衣，银发，除了琴箱他几乎没带任何东西。不过他也只是问路而已。”

 

    压下心中的吃惊，Vergil不动声色地问:“什么时候的事？”

 

    “我不太记得了，也许是三天前？总之不会超过一星期。你知道这小镇人虽然不多但是我不可能每一个都......”

 

    无视店主剩下的话转身上楼，显然对方描述的人无疑是Dante。Vergil很明确在这个世界上斯巴达之子能完全相信的只有彼此，但是远在万里之外的小镇中的旅馆店长也不可能特意去调查他们。他了解自己的弟弟，Dante绝不可能瞒着他做出这么有头脑的事情，而且更没有必要瞒着他。

 

    这种无意义的思考只能扰乱自己的思维并且浪费时间。Vergil把行李留在房间，拿出帆布带里的Yamato后推开窗子，单手翻过二楼的窗台，只留下了轻微的风声。

 

 

 

    Dante想他真是做了一个蠢毙了的决定——他拒绝了所有的女人——今晚所有想跟他上床的女人。

 

    他没喝醉，只是离开那躁动的环境耳朵有些不适应。人类的耳朵里有掌管着平衡的东西，恶魔同样也不例外。步伐有些摇晃地行走着，Navan被他胡乱地背在一肩而有不断滑落的趋势。

 

    半魔在心中咒骂着那个剧院里的女恶魔，同时停下来扶着路灯想把该死的电吉他背到正确的位置上去。然而他停住了，空气中传来异样的波动——

 

    “嘻嘻嘻，Dante......Dante......”

 

    尖锐扭曲的声音嘶叫着他的名字，也许是近来的生活太安逸，Dante都快忘记了自己的名字还能被叫得这么难听。他把Navan从肩上取下，同时有些后悔没带Ebony和Ivory。

 

    没有着急转身，拨片轻轻擦过琴弦激起小小的闪电。他该感慨这效率低的玩意儿还可以变成镰刀做近程攻击。他很清楚自己武器的属性，他也很清楚自己今天没有任何防御。他应该带上Cerberus，狗狗是人类、也是恶魔最好的朋友。

 

    带着讽刺的笑容转身，指尖在琴弦上狠狠划过，摇滚一般激进昂扬。恶魔们在闪电的白光中看见敌人玩世不恭的神情。

 

    “准备好参加我的演出了吗，伙计们？”

 

　　！！

 

    拨片猛地拨动着琴弦，他就像街头无所畏惧的摇滚爱好者一样把吉他搞得撕心裂肺。完全没有任何美感的音乐伴随着穿透力极强的闪电迅速落，。Dante有些好笑地看着不知是该捂住耳朵还是应该躲避闪电的愚魔。

 

    ”去死吧，Dante！”

 

    有幸躲开闪电并且忍受噪音的恶魔向着Dante扑来，尖锐的爪子冲破皮肤。

 

    Navan立即化身为用于近程攻击的镰刀，Dante灵活地翻转着手腕，锋利宽阔的刀刃将敌人撕成两半。然而停下了闪电使得失去压制的恶魔们前仆后继地袭来，把Dante围在中间似乎要联合绞杀一般。

 

    恶魔猎人并没有畏惧，把镰刀插在地上固定住，双脚借力腾空，Dante在踢倒周围一圈的恶魔的同时不忘做出个鬼脸。然而他并没有停歇，落地后立马拔出武器给予最后一击。

 

    半魔略微有些喘息:“真是，酒后不利于做运动啊。”说着，他拿起重新变回电吉他的Navan背在肩膀上，拨弄了一下头发环视四周。时间处于是午夜和黎明，很走运没有任何人看见他刚才能称得上殴打的自卫。

 

    比起最近的几天要带武器出门，Dante毫不犹豫地选择了不出门。

 

    Vergil为他接下来几天的独自生活做出了一切准备，当然也只是物质上的。 _ _是啊，Vergil那个混蛋，他永远都不知道我真正想要什么，他从来都不告诉我任何事，就像他以为这样能保护我似的。干，这可真是蠢透了……__

 

    推开事务所的大门，房子的面积与家具的数量极其不搭，一眼看上去就像被人扫荡了一样，Pizza盒几乎能堆成一座小山。把Navan放在装着Rebellion的琴箱旁边，填补掉空缺的位置。

 

    疲劳感席卷全身，Dante回身扑在沙发上打算将就一晚......

 

    “嗷！”

 

发出一声惨叫，Dante猛地坐起，一手捂着右脸，一手在沙发缝隙中摸索。很快，借着月光，他看见了手上的三个变形了的金属盖子。

 

 

 

    Vergil第一次有了焦虑的感觉。

 

    敌人总是被很轻易地打倒，然而他们前赴后继完全看不出到底有多少。也许是在消磨他的体力，但是Vergil肯定他真正的对手和他一样知道就算战到天亮，被消磨掉的也只是时间。他想尽可能早地回去，在什么都没发生之前或者处理完一切之后回到Dante身边。

 

     ** **他爱他的兄弟**** ，即使他从来都不说。

 

    他和Dante不同，他没有习惯更加没有必要用那些华丽的武器做出花哨的动作。他所做的只是召唤出Summoned. Sword把试图袭击他的恶魔钉死在墙上，或者在恰好的时候抽出Yamato给予对方准确而致命的一击。

 

    如果说Dante的战斗方式是充满节奏与美感，那Vergil则是简洁而高效。

 

    “叛徒......Sparda......叛徒......”

 

    “去死吧......叛徒的孩子，他有和Sparda一样的血......去死吧......”

 

    “Dante......那个小杂种在哪......”

 

    恶魔咒骂讽刺的话语不断地回荡着，他们每一个都在用嘶哑难听的声音叫着父亲以及Dante的名字，然而没有他自己的。很显然这里的恶魔大概是被告知了来这的是Dante而不是同为斯巴达之子的Vergil。

 

　　当然也有可能是Dante在人界恶魔中的知名度。虽然人界也有其他的恶魔猎人，但是Vergil可以肯定，他们中的任何一个都没有身为半魔的Dante强大。

 

    跳到他正上方的恶魔被Summoned. Sword直接贯穿，尸体掉下来被Yamato直接斩为两半，Vergil从下落的尸体间继续前行，无视那令人厌恶的气味和血腥模糊的肉块。其他恶魔多多少少受到点儿震撼，身为恶魔的他们被眼前半魔的冷血无情惊得开始后退。

 

    恶魔们的窃窃私语改变了，但依旧清晰地传入耳中——

 

    “不是，他不是Dante，他不是......”

 

    “Sparda......他身上有和Sparda一样的血......但他不是Dante......Sparda......”

 

    “我们被骗了，被骗了......他不是......”

 

    Vergil甩了甩Yamato，低级恶魔们的血污让他觉得是对父亲遗物的侮辱。在不久的过去，他曾经决定过让自己的兄弟来给这把刀应得的结局——光荣地毁灭在与之相符的舞台上。而不是现在这样做些无意义的杀戮。

 

    “说，”Vergil的声音冰冷得不带有一丝情感，充满着不可抗拒的力量，“是谁告诉你们Dante会来这里的？”

 

    恶魔们受到了威胁，这听起来似乎是不可能的，但它们此刻正啮嚅着后退，嗓子眼里挤不出任何成句的话语。然而Vergil并不着急，世界上最巧舌如簧的恶魔被他收服了，要知道从某种程度上，它们远远不抵Dante。

 

    Summoned Sword刺穿了离他最近的恶魔，那可怜的东西甚至不知道它究竟是怎么死的。这无疑起到了很大的震慑，有些恶魔已经开始回答Vergil的问题。

 

    “是......它是不久前从魔界来的......”

 

    “会杀了你们，去死吧，Sparda......他会杀了你们所有人......Sparda......”

 

    “嘻嘻嘻，他是来自魔界的恰姆波......”

 

    ！

 

    最重要的话语被打断了，眼前的一幕即使如Vergil也是措愕在原地。恶魔们纷纷掐着自己的脖子，或是用爪子刺穿了身体，它们没有哀嚎而是漠然地结束了自己的生命，用最快的方式.

 

    眼前的尸体已经失去了原本就没有多少的价值，Vergil把Yamato收起，放入了蓝色帆布带里背在了肩上。过不了多久天就会亮，而这个晚上他几乎没有得到任何想要的东西。

 

    蓝色的大衣多多少少沾上了血污，不复整洁。此时寂静的很，整个街道只能听到来自他自己的沉稳脚步声。也许他应该像离开旅馆时那样从窗户回到房间，但他有自信能在不惊动店长的情况下顺利进入。男人躲在柜台后发抖的情景让他断定对方即使真的看到他这样也没有胆量去泄露什么。

 

　　然而在他没发出任何声音关上旅馆大门转身后，却正对上了矮个子男人惊恐的眼神。他浑浊的双目里透出显而易见的红色血丝，毛细血管爆开、渗血一样显示出他大概彻夜未眠。

 

    Vergil只是吃惊了一下就恢复了一贯令人敬远的冷漠神情。而男人似乎被吓到回过神儿来，发出了一个尖锐的、短促的抽气声。

 

    上楼的脚步再次被店主神经质的低语打断，对方也许摸透了他能听到这种分贝的声音。

 

    “衣服......上帝啊，都沾了血......”

 

    猛地回头，Vergil知道他第一次提到那个酷似Dante的存在的时候就提到了和自己一样款式的大衣。他压低了声音：“你说什么？”

 

    “还记得我跟你说过的那个背着琴箱的人吗？他来了，就在不久前，不，应该是几十分钟之前。大衣是红色的，但是沾了血，还有琴箱，甚至是那两把枪。他一定快要死了......”

 

    店主匀长缓慢到令人无法忍受的语调以及莫名搭配的语序让Vergil的青筋稍微爆起，他依旧保持冰冷：“他去哪儿了？”

 

    “天晓得，”店主用古怪的眼神看了他一下，“也许死在镇子的哪个角落了吧。”

 

    以肉眼难以看见的速度，Vergil来到柜台前抓住了做不出任何抵抗的矮个子男人的衣领将他微微提起。几乎在他意料之中，男人没有对他异于常人的速度露出任何惊恐的表情，甚至是用带着怜悯的神情看着他。

 

    “别试着耍花样。回答我，你告诉他去哪了？”

 

    “这还用问吗？外来人员当然要去镇长那里。听说过吗，贪官污吏——恰姆波罗，来自地狱的恶魔......”

 

    店长再次压低声音拉长语调，但Vergil已经放手把他丢开了。恰姆波罗，很显然之前在恶魔们口中那个只听到一半的名字正是这个。Vergil毫不犹豫地转身准备离开，一直表现得顺从的店主竟然爬过柜台试图拉住他。半魔下意识想抽出Yamato，然而这与他所熟悉的情节不同——拉住他的是人，而不是变成人类的恶魔。

 

    男人的半个身子已经悬空，但他依旧死死拉住大衣的一角。眼神透漏出诚然于内心的情感——惊恐——甚至是声音都在颤动：“快回来，你不能去，会死的！”

 

    换做是其他时间，Vergil一定会停下来思考男人的突然转变，然而此刻，他抓住摇摇欲坠之人的手，略微施力使他砸到地板上。他决然地踏出大门，阻隔了店长那徒然想挽留他的声音。不再顾虑半魔的身份，他在街道上全力奔跑起来。

 

     _ _她们能一直从市长的情史说到自家小母狗的待产期！__

 

    他忽然想起了出门前Dante那姑且算的上吃醋的蠢话，要是他真的在火车上听那两个女孩讲市长的情史，是不是早该知道——

    

    Vergil没有再自责下去，他已经浪费了太多时间。

 

 

 

    找到镇长居住的房子很容易，尤其是当他施展恶魔之力从房顶上高高跃起之时。贪官污吏的房子总应该是最大最气派的。推开大门进入，房间里拉上的暗色窗帘降低了可见度，但Vergil还是看到了——

 

    在大厅的中央，一个穿着红色大衣的银发恶魔拿着外形优美的枪站在那里，他身上几乎沾满了血。那张和他一模一样的脸，也带着从额角流下的腥甜液体。他的琴箱背在身后，脏得不成样子。

 

Vergil握紧了Yamato，放缓的语气带着难以察觉的迟疑：“Dante......”

 

 

 

　　这一幕大概是有些惊悚的，至少对惯性赖床的Dante来说绝对如此。

 

    虽然Vergil一向办事效率很高，但这也没超过两天时间不是吗？如果你一大早被一阵开门声吵醒，愤怒地睁开眼睛却发现门口的人是无论如何都不能用来撒火的老哥，而对方正一脸阴冷地看着你——

 

    糟，不是昨天泡妞被发现了吧......老哥你相信我我没有跟人家上床啊！

 

    Dante立马从沙发上爬起，局促不安地揉着自己那因为睡姿不良而上翘的银发。他试图说些什么来打破目前尴尬的气氛，最好让Vergil不那么生气。但是他的喉咙就像被Pizza噎住了一般，最终他决定向前用肢体上的语言来向老哥解释。

 

    然而仅仅是迈出一步，Dante就停下了。性格差异极大的兄弟第一次用同样的脸摆出了同样的表情。虽然这听起来很不可置信，但是Dante现在确实用能称得上严肃的表情来看着那本该是无比熟悉的人。

 

    对方就像断掉了脸上的表情开关一样站在那里，仅仅是看着你。向来冷峻的眼睛十分空洞，就像受了极大的刺激一样不在状态。他的手僵硬地搭在Yamato上，就连蓝色布料的大衣似乎都染上了一层灰色。他的外表毫无疑问是Vergil，可仅仅是外表——简直就像他披着一层名为“Vergil”的外衣一样。

 

    “嘿，早上好？”Dante试图用语言使对方转移注意力，他微不可见地向后退步。无论是Rebellion还是Ebony或是Ivory，甚至连Cerberus和Navan都不在他触手可及的地方，而对面人可是随时做好了抽出武器的准备。

 

　　还有什么比这更糟糕的吗？

 

    几乎是同时对方的视线随着他的后退移动，而他发现了一个更为打击的事实——他还穿着昨天去酒吧时的衣服。而那意味着没有枪套。难道要他把那两把尺寸不小的枪塞到他的裤兜里？

 

    他们就这样站在原地僵持着，保持着即将被破坏的微妙平衡。Dante确信只要自己有所动作，对方一定会毫不犹豫地进攻。如果对方是在“模仿”Vergil，那么他就得在躲开Yamato的同时躲避不知会从何处出现的Summoned. Sword，然后拿到自己的剑和枪并在房子被完全破坏之前离开这里。多年来同恶魔战斗的经验多多少少让他觉得这大概是魔界出品的复制品，而且看起来还是没有语言能力的不完美的那一种。

 

    然而对方先有了动作，刀刃被缓缓地抽出的声音让人有些颤栗。Dante露出了一个痞笑，他很快就要迎来一个不得了的趴体了。

 

    “你是想要和我比速度吗？”

 

    话音刚落，半魔以几乎肉眼不可见的速度俯下身子向着大厅的一边奔去。而几乎是在同时，Yamato斩破了空气将身后的桌子一分为二。Summoned. Sword掩藏在其中擦着扬起的发丝。攻击一发接着一发，事务所很快就陷入一片混乱。

 

    待到房子里的烟尘散去，半魔已经恢复了恶魔猎人的身份。

 

    Dante用右手把Rebellion抗在肩膀上，左手的Ebony毫不犹豫地瞄准对方的心脏。Ivory被他咬在嘴里，能看到露出的尖尖犬齿。他一向玩世不恭的不羁眼神染上了淡淡的杀意。

 

 

 

　　虽然是地处南部的小镇子，但重要人物的房子还是一如既往地舒适奢华。他们的头顶悬着水晶吊灯，如果不是被打掉了一半，它的光芒将会十分夺目。暗红色的窗幔半掩着，挡住了房间大半的光。

 

    然而Vergil从来都不会在意这些，他的眼睛注视着站在客厅中间没有任何反应背对着他的人。他从来都不缺少对兄弟的认知能力，对面的人看起来绝对是Dante无误，但Vergil知道他绝对不是那个整天嚷着要吃披萨的笨蛋，那个自己最在意、也最在意自己的人。

 

    Vergil把手轻轻搭在Yamato上，虽然到目前为止对方都没有流露出要攻击的迹象，但这样等待从来都不是他的风格。

 

    不确定他的琴箱中是否有跟Rebellion一样的大剑，但枪套里露出的Ebony和Ivory看起来倒是货真价实。然而对方却一直背对着他，身上的血污多得就像从尸体堆里爬出来的一样。

 

     _ _什么？__

 

    安静密集的空气似乎由于对方的话语而被搅乱，但那声音几乎微不可闻。与此同时对方脚下也有了动作，因为是面对背部，Vergil从最开始就注意到了对方的退后。留意任何一点改变，他的大脑却已经做出判断——很明显这是魔界派来的仿制品，而且还是质量不怎么好的。卸载掉其他能力而注重战斗水平，Vergil对沉默的敌人感到些微的满意。

 

    想到这里，他知道自己已经没有等待的意义或理由，Yamato缓缓地抽出，声音带着一如既往的金属质感。Summoned. Sword在空气中形成半弧的剑阵，不为人知地蓄势待发。

 

    完全忽略了敌人又一次意义不明的轻语，因为对方率先有了行动。

 

    一直僵在原地的仿制品忽然以令Vergil都停顿了一下的速度飞快地伏下身子向着大厅的另一边跑去，他的速度几乎和Dante一模一样。

 

    然而几乎是本能反应，手挥动着Yamato斩开了空气让对面的壁炉彻底失去了观赏作用，整齐地变成两部分倒下。Summoned. Sword几乎是同时发动，却也只是擦过仿制品的发丝。

 

    富丽堂皇的大厅很快就变得一片狼藉，水晶吊灯化为一地晶莹的碎片，不甘地闪耀着光芒。窗幔也收到波及，掉到地上像是吸足了血一般的红。

 

    待到大厅里的骚乱平静，Vergil冰冷着脸看着眼前的仿制品。

 

    “Dante”就在他面前，背着的琴箱早就不知到哪去了。Rebellion被他拿在手里抗在肩上，剑身灰暗的得几乎没有光泽。Ebony瞄准的位置正是自己的心脏，没有一点偏差。而Ivory被他咬在嘴里，他露出半截犬齿，像是要嗜血的狂兽。然而眼睛却如死人般空洞无神，不带有任何情感。

 

    Vergil微微眯起了眼睛，眼前的人，就像一个死掉的Dante。

 

 

 

　　“拆了会场可不是聚会的一部分，你要体谅穷人的生活。”Dante取下嘴里的枪，很显然正如他所预料，身上的口袋容纳不下它们。他有些惋惜地看着已经两半的桌子，这可是家里唯一值钱的家具了，真是罪过。

 

    然而“Vergil”依旧不为所动，他的面无表情让Dante觉得是毫无愧疚之心，难道要等正牌的Vergil回来后告诉他“异次元的你是专业拆迁队”这种蠢话？

 

    _ _好吧......__

 

    Dante试着耸耸肩但是失败了，这让他有点心烦。无论是真的还是假的，Vergil永远都那么该死的寡言。他总是什么都不说，总是自以为是，总是丢下他一个人。即使他并不需要他照顾，但是相依为命的兄弟俩不应该有秘密不是吗？

 

    他害怕失去可一直在失去，直到有一天他终于不在乎了，那是因为他习惯了。

 

    再次把Ivory咬在嘴里，Ebony的连射形成弹网。Dante握着Rebellion紧随其后冲上，口中发出野兽一般的嘶喊。

 

    “幼稚的把戏。”

 

    而在万里之外的地方，真正的Vergil灵活地转动着手腕，Yamato划出一个近乎完美的圆弧，金属和空气搅在一起发出不大的响声。Ebony的子弹像是被冻结在空气中一般停止了高速运动，在旋涡中改变了轨迹向着主人而去。

 

    Dante也设想过这样的结果，对方若是Vergil的复制品，这样的伎俩是不会奏效的。眯起眼睛捕捉子弹，Rebellion精确无比地让它们变为两半。

 

    灰色的硝烟小小地散开，Rebellion和Yamato碰撞在一起僵持着，由于他们的动作而发出金属特有的摩擦声。

 

    这场战斗，很显然已经在不知不觉中变成了Sparda之子间的生死决斗。

 

　　震惊的不只是Dante，就连Vergil也惊异于对方的力量几乎和本尊一模一样。Yamato和Rebellion发出的声音越来越刺耳，两把武器的剑身和刀身甚至开始微微发烫。摩擦产生的红色火线忽明忽暗，很显然两人都要到了极限。

 

    Vergil看着眼前交锋的刀剑，很显然“Dante”的Rebellion要比自己的Yamato颤动的幅度大得多。他的弟弟惯于用枪，在臂力上比自己稍差。然而Dante也意识到了这一点——“Vergil”和他的哥哥一样，几乎拥有一样的力量，且他在这方面强于自己。

 

    几乎是在同时，Vergil手中的Yamato顺着Rebellion的剑身上移，Dante手中的Ebony被扣动了扳机。

 

    Rebellion打着旋被抛到空中，发出呼呼的响声。而Dante甩了甩右手，他的虎口被震得有些发麻。Ivory和Ebony的子弹一发紧接一发，Dante借着后坐力向后跃去。再次在墙面上借力，高高跃起的他把Ivory咬在嘴里伸出右手去接Rebellion，而Ebony并没有停止攻击。

 

    Vergil在挑起对方的剑的同时侧身躲过子弹，然而过于接近的距离让其擦破了他的衣服，几乎贴着他的肋骨划过的子弹带着血。并不忙于躲避，Vergil依旧用Yamato在身前形成防御。他熟悉弟弟的攻击方式，换言之，他已经找到能解决眼前恶魔的方法。

 

    铿——

 

    地面出现了皲裂而下降，Vergil用手支持着Yamato抵挡着“Dante”的全力一击。对方双手握着Rebellion的剑柄，Ebony早已被他扔在了一边。他的侧腹被划出了好几道伤口，原本就沾满血污的红色大衣破烂不堪，极为狼狈。

 

    感觉到刀身上的压力，刀背的压迫感即使带着拳套也依旧清晰。

 

    Dante已经无暇顾及袭来的Summoned. Sword，隐形的武器划破了他的T恤，但很走运地没有什么东西直接停留或者贯穿他的身体。用双手握住Rebellion的时候才意识到不知什么时候扔掉了Ebony，他咬紧牙关使出全力却由于嘴里叼着的Ivory而下颚发疼。

 

    他所面对的敌人与其说是Vergil的仿制品，倒不如说是本尊来得贴切。他们都是一个样，沉默地狠命攻击。潜意识里他几乎把对方当成了Vergil——而这将是致命的。

 

    “Vergil”脚下的地面裂开了，但是他的表情依旧没有任何波动。Dante甩掉了Ivory，他的动作很野性也很坚定，他已经意识到靠这两把枪是起不到什么作用的。

 

    他的父亲给他留下的除了一副好皮相和好身体，就是这把总会带给他胜利的剑。

 

    看到“Dante”放下了两把枪，Vergil知道对方已经使出全力打算与他决一死战了。但是这太晚了，即使是双胞胎兄弟，作为弟弟的Dante总是比Vergil晚了很多。他从来都不会对着敌人留情，更何况对方还顶着一张Dante的脸？

 

    他的魔人化要比Dante早得多也熟练得多。

 

    “Vergil”那露在外面的手指被蓝色的鳞片包裹住而形成尖锐的爪子时，Dante意识到自己已经处于劣势。对方的力量增长了不知道多少倍，原本的僵持状态被轻易地打破。他被对方大力地向后击出，在同样想释放力量魔人化的时候敌人却已经利用瞬移来到了他上方。气流急剧地擦过耳边的时他下意识地想躲开——

 

    魔人化之后的Vergil在空中盯着他的猎物。“Dante”很显然无法做出躲避的动作，他的速度太快了，一连串的攻击超过了对方的反应能力。

 

    一击下劈实实地砸上他的前胸，肺部受到难以形容的重创。Dante的脸扭曲到一起，一大口鲜血喷出，胸腔里的东西像是翻搅在一起，即使是半魔之躯也让他一时呼吸急促。加上自身的重力，他在地上留下一个不浅的坑。即使有坚硬的头骨保护，这强大的冲击力也让他眼前发黑。

 

    然而几乎是凭借本能，Dante从地上爬起。他的眼前依然有些昏暗朦胧，但也许正因为此凭借更为敏锐的听觉捕捉到了对方的动作。

 

    迅速拉开距离摆出攻势，已经预感到自己这一击不会落空，对方已经在Rebellion的攻击范围之内！

 

     _ _大意了......__

 

    Vergil显然没有想到对方会微侧着头靠听觉来做出攻击，但即便如此也已经规划好了如何才能在受到最小的伤害的同时送对方下地狱。

 

    就在武器即将没入身体的瞬间，不可思议的一幕发生在兄弟俩眼前。

 

    “Dante”的动作停住了，他抬起凝固着血迹的脸直视Vergil，轻轻地叫了一声：

 

    “哥哥......”    

 

    然而这一声呼唤并没有换来任何改变，Vergil没有丝毫犹豫地继续手下的动作。他的眼神冰冷甚至带着一丝不屑鄙夷。就算此时在这里的是真正的Dante，他也不会停下攻击。

 

    视线逐渐变得清明，Dante异于“Vergil”动作上的停滞。他抬起头与其双目相对，然而对方死灰色的眼睛似乎有了神采一般溢出柔和的蓝光，嘴角扬起的是几不可见的弧度，对方用那被永远埋葬在儿时的语调轻轻地唤了一句：

 

    “Dante，我的弟弟......”

 

    瞳孔猛地扩大了，动作在一瞬间出现了致命的破绽——他暂停了攻击。

 

    “Vergil”的温柔霎时消失得无影无踪，他挂着邪气扭曲的笑容反手一把挑开了Dante手中的Rebellion，把Yamato狠狠地插进刚受过伤的胸腔。随即接过下落的Rebellion大力地横插入对方的腹部！他以肉眼几乎看不见的速度握着Rebellion将Dante撞在事务所的墙上，而Summoned. Sword密集地袭向他的四肢......

 

    剑身的一部分没入墙体，墙面出现了水纹般扩散的裂痕，而Dante的脚下出现了血泊。他偏着头，银发的头发遮住了眼睛，血从嘴角、胸腹，甚至是身体各处流出。

 

    红细胞、白细胞、血小板这些有形成分在血浆中涌动着直逼心脏，仿佛在传达着什么难以解释的关联——血缘的羁绊。Vergil略微退后了半步，他绷紧着下颚以压制一瞬间由心脏传来的异样感觉。

 

    “不解释一下吗？”

 

    他的语气冰冷到极点，Yamato还没有收入鞘中。原本闪着寒光的刀锋由于沾了不少血而反射出诡异的红光。

 

    “Dante”从墙上滑落跌坐到地上，徒劳地捂着伤口喘息，他已命不久矣。他抬起头，那张原本属于Dante的脸脱落了，本来的面目却也血肉模糊。也许对方是想和Dante一样露出一个嘲讽的笑容，然而这牵动了皮肤未覆盖到的肌肉，新的血又涌了出来。

 

    就像正在急剧衰老一样，他的嗓音像如喉咙破了洞那样暗哑：“人界总喜欢在介绍之前加点修饰，我是贪官污吏，贪官污吏恰姆波罗。”他略微停顿了一下，继续道，“说起来我们还是老乡，该死的你下手可真狠......”

 

    也许正是因为已经结束了，Vergil放任了对方的废话。他现在的样子绝对比之前顶着Dante的脸来得顺眼。

 

 

 

    “哈哈哈哈，看看你体内那属于人类的肮脏低贱的血液究竟给你带来了什么？！这就是传说中英勇无敌的叛国者Sparda的后代？哈，真是让众魔失望透顶！”

 

    带着胜利者的姿态，“Vergil”伸手抓住Dante略长的额发强迫他抬起头来。模糊中带着血红的视线反映了主人的尚未清醒。几乎是有些茫然的，Dante看着“Vergil”那张属于Vergil的脸消失了，换成一张消瘦的脸。对方正露出尖利的犬齿和有些狰狞的邪气笑容。

 

    “那么我先自我介绍一下，我是乌戈利诺。”他说着，托住了Dante的头，放开了原本抓着他头发的手，却伸进了Dante嘴里翻搅着他的舌头。指甲划破了口腔，流出了更多的血。似乎是觉得满意，他接着说：“当然你也可以叫我食人伯爵。”

 

    感觉到呼吸不顺畅，Dante本能地想躲避。然而却被人固定住了头部而无力抵抗。乌戈利诺粗糙的指腹摩擦着他的上腭或试图深入他的喉咙，Dante强忍住呕吐的欲望，生理反应让他的眼睛湿润，产生了流泪的冲动。

 

    粘稠的血液沾在手指上，乌戈利诺伸出舌头舔食掉这令恶魔梦寐以求的血液。Dante咳出一口鲜血，他能感觉到恶魔超乎常人的恢复力让他的躯体正在转好，然而那些被镶着外来武器的地方依旧限制了他的行动。他试着张嘴说话，可喉咙却像是在颤抖一般脆弱。这不是他第一次受到这样程度的伤害，却是他最无力抵抗的一回。

 

    “这样的血液给你们真是一种浪费！看看获得了这血的力量的你究竟能达到什么地步？你这卑贱的半魔！”乌戈利诺举起双手对着唯一的听众演讲，然而Dante像是一个已经被宣判死刑的囚犯一样无动于衷。

 

    他继续说道：“比起你哥哥看来你显然要没用得多。他可不像你这样软弱，也许Sparda的血统大多都让他继承去了。看看他，冷酷无情，完美强大！再看看你，啧啧......”

 

    乌戈利诺惋惜一般地摇摇头，他半跪在Dante面前，极为小心地用双手捧住他的脸让他们的视线平齐。Dante如同被囚禁的猛兽一样的状态让他体内残暴嗜血的因子蠢蠢欲动。他靠近甚至要贴上Dante的鼻尖：“你这小可怜，告诉你个秘密吧。知道我为什么能如此轻易地知道你在攻击上的弱点以及你的下一步动作吗？”

 

    Dante的涣散的眼神稍微有一点聚焦，乌戈利诺感觉对方的身体绷紧了，却由于疼痛又扭曲了面容。

 

    “那是因为啊，就在我们战斗的同时就有另外一个你在和你哥哥战斗，没错，就像我一样的拥有你哥哥的外形，但是你哥哥面对的是拥有你外形的恶魔。我们完全没有进行任何攻击，甚至都没有说话。只是在模仿你们的动作，让你们兄弟俩，自相残杀。”

 

    看着Dante愤怒的眼神，他知道猎物将会做出最后的抵抗。但是，光这样的话就太无趣了不是吗？

 

    “其实最后并不是只有我叫了你的名字，另一个你也在同样的场合叫了你哥哥的名字。只不过......虽然早就听说过你们的传闻，但是看来是你一厢情愿啊，你哥哥可是毫不犹豫地就下手了，和你不一样啊。”

 

    “心甘情愿地被人压在身下，却遭到了这样的待遇。你说要是当时在那里的人是你，他也会毫不犹豫地下手吧。明明察觉到了魔界的异动，竟然都不告诉你，真是令人伤心的兄长啊。”

 

    “那女人的血液让你变得如此卑贱吗？卑贱到甘愿被人压在......”

 

    混合着稠血的唾沫从喋喋不休讲话的恶魔脸上缓缓流下，乌戈利诺愣了一下，随即伸出长长的舌头灵活地舔掉。他稍微和Dante拉开些距离，显然对方的恢复能力超过他的预料。

 

    Dante抬起头，他又勾出了那个一贯的嘲讽的笑容，然而眼神出卖了他的情绪——愤怒。他的嗓音依旧很沙哑：“啰啰嗦嗦的，你这个糟老头还要多活到什么时候？”

 

    “决定了，”乌戈利诺大张着嘴露出尖利的牙齿：“就从你这张嘴开始吃起！”

 

 

 

    Vergil沉默地听着越来越虚弱的恶魔陈述着那些他已经猜到大半的事实。从最初来到镇子以及店主的多次暗示Dante的诡异行为，都是眼前这位恶魔指使的。只是此刻，已经不需要看着他死亡了。

 

    “我已经把所知道的都告诉了你。不愧是Sparda的儿子，即使已经是延续了一代的血脉，依旧纯正得让其他恶魔馋涎......”

 

    没有回答，Vergil不想对自己或是Dante是否令人馋涎这个说法发表任何观点。他甩了甩Yamato把刀收回鞘内，转身向大门走去。他已经开始考虑列车时刻表以及换乘路线，希望能尽快回家。

 

    恰姆波罗抬眼想看看原本放在墙角的复古立钟，可惜那东西早已在打斗中变为废物。他估计了一下时间，随后露出了恶意十足的笑声。

 

    “Sparda之子，我再告诉你几个秘密吧，看在我曾经很崇拜你父亲的份儿上。”

 

    Vergil并没有回头，他背对着恰姆波罗把Yamato调转了一个角度方便他第一时间拔出，这样的恶魔他见得多了，说些不知所谓的话来企图转移敌人的注意力，然后难看地做出垂死一击。

 

    “其实你刚刚并非在跟我战斗，我和那家伙不过是在模仿你们的动作。所以说，你刺穿的可不是我，而是，你亲爱的弟弟啊！”

 

    然而Vergil依旧背对着他不为所动，恰姆波罗略微有点儿扫兴：“真是狠心的哥哥啊。那家伙有个外号叫‘食人伯爵’，不知道你弟弟是否还活着。不过你要是选择人类那可笑的小玩具回去，也许他会给你留一根肋......”

 

    恰姆波罗低头看着自己的腹部，就在刚刚原本离他三米开外的人瞬间来到自己面前，从腰部利落地切开他的身体。可是他毫不在意，本来就要死了不是吗？

 

    “看来时间真的不多了，其实人类限定我的词语不是贪官污吏，而是恶魔。恶魔恰姆波罗·迪·纳瓦拉，很高兴重新认识你，Sparda的长子，Vergil。另外，唔，人类是怎么说来的......啊，对于你弟弟Dante的死亡，我感到十分的悲伤——.哈哈哈哈，真可笑，你们这些半魔，从一开始就不应该存在！跟那些低级的东西一样，就算流着Sparda的血你也上当了不是吗？看看你弟弟的惨样，你们这对窝囊的兄弟！哈哈哈......”

 

    Vergil一言不发地举起Yamato，他看上去并没有任何变化，仿佛面临死亡的不是他唯一的亲人一般。然而他的手大力地握住了刀柄，拳套覆盖的指关节泛出白色。

 

    他的愤怒他的焦急他的关心他的爱都在心里，他从不告诉任何人。

 

    “就算你现在把我砍成碎片也没用了，那只不过能让我早点去见到或者等待你弟弟罢了。说起来他看到我该是什么表情呢，真令人期待。”恰姆波罗·迪·纳瓦拉毫不掩饰胜利者的姿态，他的任务已经完成，狡猾的恶魔达成了拖延时间的目的。

 

    “我只是想告诉你，你应该感谢我父亲Sparda留下的武器。”

 

    Vergil转过身背对着他，空气中多了一丝令人紧张的压迫感。强大的恶魔之血在他身上翻涌沸腾着，Yamato像是感应到了一般微微散发出莹蓝色的光芒。抬手利落地斩击出十字，异变发生了。

 

    气流螺旋状地流动着，次元因为Yamato的力量扭曲着裂开了一人多高的一道如门一样的东西。Vergil侧过头鄙看着地上被惊得愣住的恶魔，次元门诡异的色光把他的脸映照的更加冷峻，力量的暴涨使得声音低沉可怕，他难得地重复了一遍：

 

    “你应该感谢我父亲Sparda留下的刀，很快你就能在地狱里见到你的同伴了。”

 

    说罢，他大步走进次元门，没有一丝一毫的犹豫。奇异的裂口缩小了最后消失不见，只留下依然惊怔在原处的恶魔。也许当他反应过来时，已经置身与地狱的烈火之中。

 

 

 

    “希望你哥哥回来的时候我还能给他剩下一根肋骨！”

 

    乌戈利诺张开嘴露出尖利发黄的牙齿，馋涎欲滴的样子恶心得露骨。他刻意放慢速度想给猎物造成一种压迫感，然而这小子的头发长得遮住了眼睛，完全不能让他欣赏到那惊恐害怕的迷人眼神。

 

    他的皮肤已经褪去了最初属于Vergil的假象，爪子撕裂了黑青色的皮肤。他伸手抬起Dante的下颚想要观察他的表情，然而出现在他视线里的眼睛不仅充满了狂乱还散发着过于明亮的光芒。就在他因为吃惊愣住的瞬间，Dante猛地向前照着他的额头重重地磕了一下。

 

    坚硬的程度仿佛丝毫不亚于金刚石，即使是恶魔之躯的乌戈利诺也一时难以反应。

 

    Dante身上出现越来越耀眼的白色光芒，血液沸腾一般的温度几乎把他逼疯。身上的疼痛感仿佛感觉不到似的，被钉在墙上已经不能阻止他的愤怒。强硬地移动胳膊离开墙面，未愈合完的伤口再次裂开。Rebellion感受到主人的变化，剑身上的骷髅张开嘴露出金属质的牙齿，空无一物的眼窝冒出诡异的血光。

 

    Rebellion极快地离开主人的身体掉在一旁，而同时Dante拔出了身上的另一把刀——Yamato的仿制品。恶魔之血猛地涌出，地上的血洼范围不断扩大。

 

    “哦......这可真是令人吃惊......”

 

    乌戈利诺捂着头从地上站起，在魔界他可从来没遇上这样打架的。对上同样摇摇晃晃的对手，撑着剑浑身是血的状况比自己糟了不是一点半点。

 

    正欲炫耀姿态的恶魔停住了动作，他感受到了气流的变化。

 

    在万里之外消失的次元之门再次出现在已经变成一半废墟的事务所里，一只半魔出现在恶魔和另一只失血到濒临半死的半魔的视线里。

 

    显然还无法理解眼前的一幕，Dante和乌戈利诺安静地看着，只能听见血砸到地上的声音。Vergil步伐沉稳地走出，他先是看了一眼那恶魔，又看向旁边的Dante。

 

    原本就是红色的上衣被染成了更深的颜色，裤子也是同样。上臂、肩膀、胸腔、侧腹、大腿、小腿，甚至是脸部都带着血。Dante看上去十分狼狈，但是他的愤怒支撑着他虚弱的身体。他看上去像是下一秒就要倒下，但是——但是他还活着。

 

    而Vergil回来了，他不会再让 ** **任何**** 能伤害到弟弟的事情发生。

 

    “呃，老哥你这么早就回来了......”Dante被Vergil从头到脚毫无掩饰的打量视线弄得有些不自在，他试图转移话题：“其实我是在打扫房间，你看，家里进来了这么大一只蟑螂，满屋子乱窜搞的到处都是番茄汁，不过你放心我很快就会拍死他的。”

 

    Vergil看了一眼用手捂住伤口却依旧在说浑话的Dante，用眼神警告他闭嘴。随即转过头去用阴冷的目光与恶魔对峙。

 

    乌戈利诺已经认出来人是谁，也听出了Dante话里的讽刺意味。他正想开口，却被魔界公认为寡言沉默的Vergil抢先。

 

    “把番茄汁处理干净，蟑螂我来打。”

 

　　Dante有些吃惊地看着Vergil，在他的记忆中无论是青涩的幼年时代还是长大后的相依为命，无论面对怎样的险境，受了何等严重的伤，Vergil永远都是最冷静的那个。他不在乎你伤势如何能不能战斗会不会死亡，他所注视的所眺望的所期待的，一直都是前方他们的父亲Sparda所走过的路。

 

    那此刻的关心又是什么......

 

    在你眼里我只是一直需要被保护的那个，你什么都不告诉我让我没有任何准备地面对一切然后再投来怜悯的眼神吗？该死的在你眼里我到底是什么？！

 

    _ _虽然早就听说过你们的传闻，但是看来是你一厢情愿啊，你哥哥可是毫不犹豫地就下手了，和你不一样啊。__

 

     _ _心甘情愿地被人压在身下，却遭到了这样的待遇。你说要是当时在那里的人是你，他也会毫不犹豫地下手吧。明明察觉到了魔界的异动，竟然都不告诉你，真是令人伤心的兄长啊。__

__

__那女人的血液让你变得如此卑贱吗？卑贱到甘愿被人压在......_ _

 

    此前乌戈利诺恶毒的话语在他的脑海里翻滚、耳畔中回荡，它们欢快地扰乱Dante，试图冲破他的最后一道防线。这是难以相信的事，此前愤怒得想立马砍了眼前恶魔的半魔却因为另一位半魔的出现而强行刹住了，那么再次启动也一定是因为同样的原因。

 

    Vergil沉默地看着不为所动的Dante，他的弟弟从来都是如此的不听他的话。即使是双胞胎，兄弟俩截然不同的性格也让他们的处事方法产生了很大的分歧。Vergil不欣赏Dante的玩世不恭，他戾气太重，却忽略了这是一个青年再普通不过的本质。他选择隐瞒并拿出属于兄长的威严冷酷，他不是不关心他，却没给过他最想要的。

 

    “Dante，别让我说第二遍。”

 

    这是他一贯使用的，戴上了冷漠的面具，用兄长的身份以命令的口吻表达的关心。

 

    但这太伤人......

 

    “让你的第二遍见鬼去吧！”

 

    这是他难以忍受的——产生了暴躁心情，用恶劣的态度及冲撞的语气宣泄的情感。

 

    却无法解脱......

 

    几乎是出乎所有人预料的，站立不稳的Dante抽出插入地面支撑自己的Rebellion猛地向着乌戈利诺冲去。他跑得很快但血流得更快，伤口愈合又裂开。刚刚拿回自己武器的乌戈利诺勉强抵挡住Dante的攻击，他身上时不时闪着光，手指在人类和恶魔之间来回变换。

 

    Summoned Sword来得太突然，它们猛地插入乌戈利诺身侧！

 

    疼痛感迫使他退后几步处于下风，Dante高举着Rebellion大力劈下，他没注意到自己的双腿甚至在颤抖。然而未等动作他就被人大力撞开，Vergil瞬移到他身边用肩膀的力量让他靠到了一边的墙上。

 

    “别在这里碍事，回到你该去的位置上！”

 

    话音刚落，Vergil已经瞬移到乌戈利诺面前。两把Yamato僵持碰撞着，然而魔人化后坚硬的青蓝色手指给予他更大的力量取得优势。Vergil把乌戈利诺压制得身体后倾，随后一击大力的膝击袭上他的腹部让他整个人离开地面，就在他想乘胜追击的时候，什么东西高速穿透空气而来，他避开了。

 

    仍处于空中状态的恶魔被Dante的子弹完美地击中。Ivory和Ebony被握在手里，他已经站了起来，离开墙的支撑向着落在地上的恶魔逼近。中途他对着Vergil放了十几发子弹，就算对方大多都躲开了，他还是忍不住这样做。

 

    “碍事的人是你，这里就是我该去的位置，倒是你才应该回去坐你的火车！”

 

    他扔了两把枪，再次拿起Rebellion。由于是被多次直接命中，乌戈利诺的黑青色的丑陋皮肤上出现了数不清的血窟窿。他被兄弟俩折磨得有点不知所措。他们中的任何一个在使出全力之后都会被对方强行打断，哪怕是自身或是对方受到伤害他们也要这么做。而乌戈利诺所需要面对的就是两兄弟无数个全力一击——.

 

    惊慌地拿起掉在一旁的武器半跪着抵挡Rebellion凌厉的攻击，现在他的情况要比Dante糟糕一些，他没有那样快速的恢复能力。姿势上的优势让Dante不需要使出多大力量，事实上他已经顾不得自己是否还像以往一样保持着华丽的战斗方式。

 

    这是个巧妙的动作，Dante避开了乌戈利诺举刀的手臂一脚踢上了对方的下巴。他的身体内部的力量在魔人化与平常态之间不断变化，大力的一击使恶魔向后上方飞起。

 

    阻止他动作的是围成半弧状的Summoned Sword，Dante挥动着Rebellion勉强躲开。

 

    Vergil知道他不会受伤，就像Dante向他射击时知道子弹不会击中他一样。瞬移到敌人面前时Summoned Sword整齐划一地发动，乌戈利诺被这刺穿所带来的冲力击向离地面更远的地方。Vergil瞬移到敌人下方，Yamato在他手中仿佛有了生命一般快得看不清动作。

 

    耀眼的蓝色、紫色光芒迸发着，Dante觉得自己只能听见刀刃与肉体摩擦的声音而看不清里面的动作。血已经凝固了，但他的视野被淡淡的红色定格了。

 

    Vergil在空中翻转了一周，Summoned Sword全方位的攻击令恶魔无法招架。他在半空使出了一连串的斩击，快得难以置信的动作让周遭的气流扭曲了。完美的瞬移和跳斩连接在一起，最后双手握住Yamato大力斩下，恶魔的身体变成了两半砸落，碎开化为一地血污。

 

    半魔退后了两步，用简洁利落的姿势收刀。

 

    Vergil转过身看着Dante，Dante也同样看着他。他们目光平静地对视，Dante试着说点儿什么，因为每次都是他在说他来说。但一平静下来却发现自己颤抖得厉害，重伤之后的剧烈运动让他在失去愤怒的支撑后变得十分无力，四肢沉重。

 

    他试着迈出步子却踉跄得超乎自己的想象，他没有狂奔没有冲刺没有跳跃，只是做了一个最简单的“走”的动作。他的血流得太多几乎能把Lady的摩托车刷一层红漆。

 

    在他向前倒下前，Vergil瞬移到他面前接住了他。一只手臂环着他的腰，另一只手抚摸着他染成淡红的银发——即使重重地砸到地上或是墙上，他的骨骼也依旧会完好无损。Vergil的手已经恢复到人类的形态，不用担心是否会让Dante感到冰冷。

 

    Dante意识飘渺，Vergil的动作让他觉得是一场梦。失血过多的身体感受到Vergil的温暖，他想回抱他却没有力气。他靠在他颈侧想张嘴咬他，却只能看见一片模糊的蓝色。

 

    Vergil的动作该死的温柔，该死的让他眼睛发涩......

 

   在失去意识前，他听到一个不真实的属于Vergil的声音：

 

    “睡吧，Dante......”

 

 

 

    他觉得自己像是在做梦，能感受到温暖的光覆盖在身上，隔着眼皮却能断定周遭是如鸽羽一般的纯粹白色。无法形容的矛盾充斥着，身下像是漂浮在温牛奶中一般舒适柔软，然而疼痛感清晰地传来，甜蜜的折磨。

 

    恍惚之中一只手贴上了额头，微凉的触感让他想睁开眼睛。然而疲惫阻止了他，周围的一切是如此美好，他嘟嚷着想要翻个身扑向这温暖的天堂，却又不自觉地靠近那沁人的凉。手只是试探性地在他额头上移动，没有再做出他期待中的大面积接触。离开得太突然让Dante下意识伸出手想要挽留，张开眼睛的瞬间好像所有感觉都消失了。光、白色、温牛奶，疼痛感甚至是那微凉的手，都消失了。

 

    视线恢复正常，他看出这是事务所楼上自己的房间，他也看到停在房门附近的Vergil。对方回过头来略有些震惊地看着他，他的手上还拿着一个空了的玻璃杯。

 

    紧张、担忧、焦虑的情感在看到Vergil的一刻全部消散，取而代之回来的是身体的疲乏、疼痛以及沉重。Dante不能自已地向后倒去，他受伤的腹部和胸口绝对经不起这样剧烈的折腾。

 

    然而他的头没有撞上墙或者床头，脊背也没有砸到床上——Vergil，他的哥哥以绝对恶魔的速度从背后接住了他。Vergil在家里很少穿大衣，他微凉的手臂贴上他温暖的背。

 

    Dante难得地感到有些尴尬，他试着说着废话来缓解气氛。他总是这样做，无论是因为相处对象的寡言还是仅仅因为想在对方面前找些存在感，他总是这样做……可对方早他一步开口，取得了实际上从未被Dante拥有过的主导权。

 

    “虽然你身上的伤几乎都愈合了，但还是好好躺着别给我添乱。”

 

    Vergil没有任何表情地注视着对方缩回被子里，但还是在Dante躺下后给他掖了掖被角。光滑的触感让他知道自己全身上下只穿了必要的衣物，绷带的覆盖面积还是比较可观的，毕竟只是为了暂时性的止血。

 

    “呃......老哥，现在几点了？”

 

   挑挑眉示意窗外，黄昏时候特有的光透入窗户，却被窗台上堆积的大半杂志阻挡了不少。这是他的杂志、他的房间、他们的家。    

 

    “我还以为你醒来的第一件事会嚷着吃Pizza。”

 

    这并不是一句笑话或者恐吓，却让Dante对此感到惊异。不过经提醒，也感觉到了自己腹部空空。他还没来得及叫早饭就有恶魔上门；到了该吃中饭的时间他又睡死在Vergil怀里；到了晚饭时间他才醒......撒旦啊！这是要饿死我吗？！

 

    也许是受伤的原因，Vergil觉得Dante埋在被子里而露出的半张脸带着显而易见的可怜兮兮。年长者看似用无视并要让他自生自灭的态度决然地转身，却在半分钟后带着一盒Pizza回来了。虽然病患不宜吃油腻的食物，但Vergil肯定要是让Dante一天不碰Pizza他就能到精神失常的地步，而那完全是再给他自己找麻烦。

 

    Dante一脸欣喜地接过Pizza，却忽然想到自己这样会不会太蠢而一瞬间觉得有些难为情，即使他平日里一直表现得很蠢但现在自己后知后觉就难免......

 

    把盒子放在床头柜上，很难得地Dante吃得很矜持，而这让Vergil觉得尽管已经退烧，但弟弟还是烧傻了或者被那个恶魔打傻了。他不善于沟通，更不善于表达自己的关心，所以他选择坐在Dante身边。

 

    “嗯......老哥，你很闲？不，我的意思是你不用去忙其他的事了？比如......比如楼下的修护？呃，下午没有委托？”

 

    Dante刚刚解决完一块Pizza，在Vergil不自觉放出的气场以及那毫不掩饰的时打量之下他觉得食物像是卡在嗓子眼一般难以下咽，有些失去了胃口。

 

    “楼下我已经收拾完了，你打蟑螂浪费了太多番茄汁。”

 

    Vergil还记得那个玩笑，即使他的表情一点都不像是在开玩笑。Dante边吃着第二块Pizza边想象这Vergil拿着扫帚拖把，或是抹布水桶弯着腰或是跪在地上清理着番茄汁——哦最好在系个围裙或者戴个头巾什么的——这可太他妈的搞笑了！

 

　　他露出了一个完全暴露自己想法的笑容，随后在自家老哥冷到能结冰的眼神下讪讪地收起。咽下了最后一口Pizza，伸出的手被Vergil抓住，阻止他的动作。

 

    “别吃太多油腻的东西。”

 

    Dante略有不满但也只能顺从，毕竟在家里是Vergil说的算。他的指尖还沾着酱汁和乳酪，他知道Vergil讨厌这个。想抽回自己的手，却反而被握得更紧，于是他也不再有动作。他总是捉摸不透对方想干什么。

 

    “我觉得我们有必要谈谈。”

 

    他能感到异样的酥麻沿着指尖一路向上，直达心窝。Vergil舔舐着Dante的指尖，非常温柔。他的舌头很灵活，带走了酱汁和乳酪，滑过指腹。

 

    “呃......你想跟我谈什么？如果是这次的事就算了，也不是第一次有恶魔上门找麻烦了。”Dante尽力忽视自己的手指还在Vergil嘴里这一让他脊背发麻的事实，尽量保持着一贯不以为然的口吻。

 

    Vergil放开他的手，平静地看着自己的弟弟。

 

    他看上去没什么变化，银色的头发洗去了血红，叛逆地张扬着。依旧是那副玩世不恭的表情，就连嘴角的笑大概也是跟平时一个弧度。

 

    他看上去没什么变化，除了绷带下掩盖的曾经几乎能要了他的命的创伤，除了他在几个小时前差点因为失血过多和伤势惨重而死掉。

 

    这不是Vergil的错却也跟他有很大关系，如果他能试着把一切或者至少那么一丁点儿的事情告诉Dante，那么对方就不会在人家打上门之前还在家里睡大觉；这不是Dante的错却却不代表他没有问题，如果他能试着去理解Vergil、注意到那份惯于掩藏的关心，那么就不会在联手抗敌的时候不去依靠反而去排斥。

 

    别扭的兄弟，别扭的感情......

 

　　他们曾经分离了一段时间，而那正是由幼童向青年转变的人生中第一个重要的时刻。Vergil还记得小时候的Dante，喜欢赖床、喜欢甜点、喜欢母亲的怀抱、喜欢黏着他，受伤的时候会大声地哭出来、难过的时候会闷在被子里、不满的时候会抄着手嘟着嘴、伤心的时候会缩在自己或者母亲的怀抱里——而不是现在这样，明明痛得要死还扯出笑容。

 

    “对不起，Dante，我很抱歉。”

 

    这是绝对出乎所有人意料的——Vergil微微垂着眼，声音不大却很坚定地道歉。Dante惊愕地看着他的哥哥，他从来没想过有一天他们中的任何一个会认真地给对方道歉。

 

    他笨拙地想做点什么，完全没有了在酒吧里情场老手的感觉。他想抬起Vergil的脸，这样的表情不适合他的哥哥，最终他从半倚的姿势前倾坐起，伸手环住了哥哥的脖子。这一动作牵动了腹部的伤口，但是他愿意忍受。

 

    实际上他的体温并没有比Vergil高多少，当他的手臂贴上对方脖子的时候，他感觉到Vergil迟疑了一下，随后轻轻回抱他。Dante努力地贴上Vergil的脸，在对方耳边说：“我从来都不需要你的道歉，我从来都没真的怪过你——我的意思是我们之间不需要这个。”

 

    手指触摸到的不是紧致劲瘦的腰线，也不是年轻躯体特有的光滑皮肤，而是比起那粗糙得多的纱布。

 

    Vergil蹭了蹭Dante柔软的银发，对于上面不再有血的颜色和气味而感到欣慰。他把手臂上移到没有绷带缠绕的地方，抚摸着弟弟的身体，用体温告诉他他们此刻的亲密无间。

 

    没有预先的演练或者是约定，他们注视着与自己毫无差别的面容轻轻地接吻。没有深入或是撕咬，没有邀请或是共舞，就像恋爱中的普通情侣那样，唇贴着唇。谁都没有闭上眼睛，两双蓝色的、如清澈的湖一般纯粹的眼睛。瞳仁里映着对方的身影，满满的，完全的，没有空余。

 

    他们分开的时候多多少少都有些要继续下去的意思，但是Vergil考虑到Dante胸腹部的伤口——即使真的有了兴致，但他还是准备起身离开Dante。

 

    “别告诉我你准备就这么走了。”Dante露出一个有儿意犹未尽的笑容，他歪着头看着正准备离开的Vergil，“还是说你准备系上围裙跪在地上收拾番茄汁？”

 

    这听起来像是挑衅一般的话语，只有Vergil知道这是Dante的邀请。

 

    “到时候可别哭着求饶。”嘴角挑起一个Dante惯用的弧度，Vergil 露出了一个叛逆的笑容。他重新坐回床上，对着迎上来的Dante激烈地吻上去。

 

    他扣着Dante的头让他们贴得更近，舌头翻卷着、共舞着、掠夺着、侵占着。擦过牙齿、抵住上腭、扫过口腔，最后紧紧地缠绕在一起。Vergil主导着这节奏的同时，Dante也没有停止动作。他的手努力地扒着Vergil的衣服，但趋势逐渐减弱。到最后他的手搭在对方腰上没了力气，直到Vergil结束了这个吻。

 

    Dante拽着Vergil被扒了一半的衣服吸取着空气，胸腔受伤让他的肺活量大大地受到影响。Vergil起身的时候还拉着Dante的一条胳膊，果然失去他的支撑Dante那副逞强的身体立马向后倒去，却因为被拉住了而没有增加新的疼痛。

 

    Vergil快步走近窗台拉上了窗帘，天色已变暗。他利落地脱掉了自己的上衣、长靴、裤子，一丝不着地来到床上时Dante还在跟自己的内裤抗争，Vergil乐意至极地帮了他一把。

 

    他们赤裸着躺在同一张床上，Vergil欺身将Dante压下。他亲吻着弟弟的额发、眼角，按下Dante的手，Vergil示意他不需要有任何动作。这不仅是对病患的特殊照顾，更是对恋人的宠溺。

 

    Vergil舔噬着Dante的喉结，他们都还年轻，男性的象征充满着诱惑力。Dante觉得喉咙在发颤，随着他吞咽口水的动作Vergil的舌头也跟着移动。他发出猫一般的低吟，然而声音却被情欲渲染了。Vergil沿着Dante的脖颈向下，咬上了突起的锁骨，舔舐着凹陷的地方。而即便可以不用做任何事，Dante还是抬起手放在了Vergil头上，他张开五指把哥哥向后梳理得一丝不苟的银发弄得乱七八糟。

 

    他玩得太专注却没注意到Vergil已经由锁骨转移到了胸口，Vergil抬头瞪了一眼Dante，然后，他笑了。还没反应过来的Dante不禁一惊，原来是Vergil出人意料地握住了自家兄弟的自家兄弟。

 

    “唔......”

 

    手指不紧不慢地动作着，由上到下，由根部到顶端，过于撩人的感觉让Dante呻吟出声。与此同时Vergil隔着绷带找到了乳首的位置，恶魔尖利的牙齿能够轻而易举地撕裂这脆弱的布料，然而他并没有。

 

    只是为了止血以及防止感染，对于半魔之躯的Dante来讲并不需要层层叠叠的厚重。唾液弄湿了绷带，使其紧紧地贴在本就敏感的地方。隔着布料牙齿啃噬着、舌头拨弄着，空出来的手并没有放过另一边。这样的三面夹击让Dante时不时地发出轻微的声音，被浸湿的绷带下的皮肤与空气相遇有点发凉，却又被侵蚀皮肤的情欲点燃。

 

    “你今天怎么了，哥？这样的话我可不会哭着求你......呃......”

 

    Vergil的手加大了力度，他觉得小Dante在他的手中逐渐起了反应，无论是温度还是尺寸。手指灵活地擦过前端挑拨着，让其有了颤抖的趋势。他们已经有一段时间没有身体接触了，当然半魔之躯的敏感也是两人兴奋的原因之一，Vergil觉得他也有了抬头的趋势。

 

    离开了胸口，直接跳过绷带缠绕的地方，是有过把它们扯下来的冲动，但Vergil从骨子里是个好哥哥，也是个好恋人。

 

    动作很轻地抬起Dante的一条腿，他记得在对方刚倒下之前这里还被Summoned Sword戳穿，现在伤口已经愈合，只剩下一些颜色较浅的道子。Vergil从未认为过恶魔的吻会有治愈的功效，但他还是亲吻了伤口。那里的皮肤与其他地方不同，似乎也更敏感，他忍不住用舌尖刷过以享受Dante的小幅度颤抖。

 

    “Vergil，你这个......”

 

　　Dante想骂出的话停止了，Vergil低下头亲吻他大腿内侧的皮肤。先前被他自己揉下的银发贴着他的皮肤，带来痒痒的感觉让他更加心悸，简直就是自作自受。

 

    _ _撒旦在下.......这家伙今天中什么邪了......__

 

    Dante难耐地动了动身子，Vergil今天太反常，习惯了以往激烈直接的步调，一下慢下来让他觉得欲望难忍。Vergil的动作让他时不时发出一两声呻吟，声音混杂情欲变得沙哑低沉，他不相信他哥哥听不出来。他试着坐起前倾身体，但是伤口传来的疼痛阻止了他。他想Vergil大概和他一样忍受着，最后他只能张嘴挑衅。

 

    “老哥，你今天精力不足吗？要不然换我在上面也可以，你......唔！你个混蛋！”

 

    Vergil抬起头看着他的弟弟，对方蓝色的眼睛稍微有些迷乱，他想他自己也是如此。然而他笑了，然后把一根手指插进了需要扩张的地方。他的动作太突然，让有一段时间没有使用过这个部位的Dante叫出了声。

 

    他的咒骂不能阻止他的动作，相反的，Vergil觉得小Dante似乎更加兴奋了。他的手指在温暖的内壁扩张着、探寻着，而Dante也因此颤抖着。手指由一根变为两根、再由两根变为三根，直到他觉得Dante可以适应了，才抽了出来啊。

 

    Dante带着一个有几分邪气的笑容看着Vergil，他扭动着身子示意Vergil快一点。他知道Vergil大概只有在自己高潮的时候才会放手让他解放。

 

    亲了一下他的眼角，Vergil挺身进入了Dante。

 

    由于经过了充分的准备，Dante并没有感觉到疼痛，但这一动作还是让他闷哼一声。Vergil和他面对面，他们再一次接吻以分散注意力，舌头交缠的同时Vergil借机完全进入。Dante不由自主地颤抖了下，他们的牙齿磕在了一起。

 

    分开的时候他们的嘴角都带了点红，然后又接近彼此舔掉了对方的血。

 

    “过一会儿你就算求饶我也不会停。”

 

    Dante还没来得及回答就被Vergil抱起，他躺了太久双腿有些发麻，借由自身的重力让Vergil的欲望达到了很深的地方。

 

    “啊——”Dante喘息出声，手臂搭在Vergil的肩膀上环住他的脖子：“那也得看你有没有这个本事。”

 

    Vergil无言地挟住Dante腰侧没有被绷带覆盖的地方，开始了有规律的抽送，力道一下比一下大，也是一次比一次深。Dante难耐地仰起脖子，Vergil顺势吻上这曲线，啃咬着覆盖之前留下的痕迹。

 

    一时间房间中充满了情色的味道，Dante的呻吟、粗重的喘息声、肉体的撞击声时有时无地想起。

 

    “哈......唔......哥......Vergil......”

 

    Dante的声音忽然拔高了一个调，他颤抖地抓住了自己的胳膊。Vergil知道自己找对了地方，小Dante抵着他的下腹快要爆发了一般，而他本人也跟Dante差不多。他加快了速度和力度撞击着令Dante几近疯狂的一点，火热的内壁简直是要吸住他。在对方几近嘶吼一般的呻吟里Vergil咬上了Dante的锁骨。

 

    在最后一击直达深处的撞击里他们两个同时释放。乳白色的浊液溅上了Vergil的小腹，而Vergil在Dante体内留下的热度让对方四肢百骸都充斥着触电般的感觉......

 

    Dante弓着脊背颤抖着喘息着，Vergil把他抱紧在怀里，他们再一次接吻。

 

 

——END——


End file.
